Reality, Dreams and Nightmares
by Barefooted Dragon
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is probably one of Jack Frost's most favourite believers. Whether it's fate or not, would they be willing to take sacrifices? Read and find out HiccupXJackFrost. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just RPing and BAM: this was created.**

**Please don't kill me *cowers* I'm working on the chapter for No I'm Not and I really want to please you guys so *thumbs up***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but accounts and a crappy phone. **

* * *

Burgess. A small but bustling town. Founded by James Burgess in 1890 and a town of legend... Oh, and also home to a Winter Spirit and Guardian called Jack Frost.

This white haired immortal was casually strolling around Burgess minding his own business, and by his own business he meant daydreaming about a freckled teen: Hamish "Hiccup" Haddock. His close friend since... Well, since most of the kids could see him. Also his one of his oldest believers. Hiccup was the age when Jack died, but that's not the point. Most children stop believing when they realise that sex existed and BOOM: they stop believing and look for a mate at an early age.

Jack became giddy when he saw a familiar face come into few. He light-footedly walked on a wall and with his staff balancing on his shoulders he said, "Long time no see huh, Hic?"

Hiccup stopped at the foot of the wall and looked up, and crooked grin visible. He cocked an eyebrow and rested his hands on his hips. "I've only been to school Jack. Did you miss me too much?" He teased, rolling his eyebrows and hoisting himself up the wall next to Jack.

"Of course I did!" He rolled his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's no fun when you're not around!"

Hiccup chuckled at his childish behaviour. Despite the fact that Jack could be a living corspe (you know, being cold, freakishly white and was way over 300 years old), he was still a kid. "You should get a life, Jack-" He recieved a glare from the winter spirit, before continuing, "You don't have to see me everyday..." The glare vanished to be replaced by a silence. The nice type. "Why do you do it?"

"Hmm? What?"

"See me everyday?"

The question was so innocent, yet Jack felt an unknown and uncomfortable heat creep up to his cheeks. "Uh- I, um. Uh, like tooo, um, see you? Everyday? And check on school?"

Jack thanked the Man in Moon for Hiccup not realising his change in charcter... Or, so he thought. "Oh yeah! Jack, I need to show you something... Important." Hiccup attempted to get off the wall, but it didn't go unnoticed. Jack immediantly held out his hands, to which Hiccup shivered un-voluntarily, and helped Hiccup off the wall. "Thanks, Jack. You know, helping with this." He gestured to the prosthetic on his left leg.

Jack gave a re-assuring smile. "I'll always be here." They walked (or more like Jack flew) to Hiccup's "house", or as Jack liked to call it, mansion.

The freckled teen walked through the already open door and went to the living room, Jack floating just a few metres behind. "You stay here-" said Hiccup, making his way to the staircase, "Don't touch anything... Stay... JACK! What the fuck, I told you to NOT TOUCH ANYTHING."

Jack snickered at Hiccup's red face and put down the glass vase he purposly picked up. After recieving a final warning glare from Hiccup, he sunk into the green leather couch, sighing in content as the cold leather greeted him like an old friend. He threw an arm above his head and scanned his surrondings for anything that might interest him. His eyes landed on a ornament that was situated on the mantlepeice. It was a small, clay black dragon. His wondering blue eyes realised that half the tail was red, and the other was black. Hiccup's handy work, he thought.

"That's Toothless."

He saw Hiccup standing at the doorway with a sad smile. "Come again?" Jack was too distracted by the sad expression in his voice.

"That's Toothless. Dad said Mum gave it to me when I was still a baby, before she-" He shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Here, this is what I wanted to show you~" Hiccup cooed, to which Jack wanted to see what was going on. He sat down, before recieving a smack on the head from a book Hiccup was holding.

"What the fuck Hiccup?" He defended himself with his arms, but to no avail, the hits kept on coming. "Ouch, Hic, that's starting to hurt..."

Hiccup froze and stopped, book mid-air. "I'm so sorry Jack. I just, um, got a bit carried away! Oh my Gods, did I leave a mark?!"

Jack smirked, "Can I have one?"

Hiccup's cheeks filled with colour, completely obscuring his freckles from Jack's view.

Jack laughed and recieved a weak slap on the arm from Hiccup, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh himself. "Whatever~" Hiccup dismissed. He opened the book and slipped out a printed article from a website and placed the book on the coffee table. Jack was wary of the hardback, completely aware of the powers that it possessed.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"ABUSING ME WITH THE BOOK, YOU DORK."

"This." Hiccup handed over the article, to which Jack read carefully and was shocked at the content.

"_Jack Frost. Is he cooler, or hotter than he seems? Jack Frost, The Guardian of Fun, has been said to have a big impact on teenage girls._" He read, shocked that he had teenage girls that still believed in him. "He is also the love interest of these lustful females." Jack gulped, but carried on reading. "We interviewed some girls on their opinions." Jack's eyes wavered nervously to Hiccup's, who had an amused smile on his face. ""When I realised that Jack really did exist, I wanted him to make me melt." Another girl said, "Jack is my boyfriend, so girls better stay away."" Hiccup burst out laughing at Jack's disgusted expression. But what really made Hiccup laugh, was the next thing that Jack read. "On a Confession website, one girl quotes: "I masturbate to Jack. Like, I once used a milk ice lolly to imagine him in me. It was very orgasmic. Then there's this other time I used a pipette, filled it up with freezing cold water and squirted it in me."

Jack was horrified. His face said it all, as he crumpled up paper, froze it, and threw it onto the floor, making the ice paper break into a million pieces. He glared at Hiccup who was clutching his sides with laughter. "Oh my GODS Jack! Your face!"

Jack pouted and slumped into the couch, wanting to forget the shit that he just read. It can't be true... Can it? But he was good looking, so it was understandable. "Hiccup, this is funny. But seriously... A FUCKING ICE LOLLY?!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**See ya in Chapter 2~**

**-BD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so guilty. Such a long wait and yet the chapter is so short. **

**But! It gets better trust me, this chaper just sorts things out... I think. I just have no motivation /-\**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

With heavy breathing and tears in their eyes, they both managed to stop laughing. The issue of the Ice Pop was still lingering in the air, as they died down to uneven chuckles. "So Jack, you hungry? Dad won't be home for another 5 hours, so I guess we'll be home alone... That is if you don't fly off, again." Hiccup chuckled, plucking himself of the sofa and hobblung to the kitchen. Stoick "The Vast" Haddock was the mayor of the town amd owned major companies in Burgess and back home in Berk. So, owning a huge house with 4 floors wasn't a suprise. Hiccup shut a draw with his hip and watched a Jack perch himself on the kitchen counter, eyeing the hot chocolate and waffles that Hiccup was making.

Jack knew not to break Hiccup's concentration or when he was deep in thought so he just kept his mouth shut. Easier said than done, but the idea of disappointing Hiccup was more than enough to keep his voice box off for the moment. He glanced at Hiccup, and by the looks of it, it wasn't a very good thought. His eyes looked tired and his eyebrows were knitted together. Poor guy...

"I'm such a disappointment." Hiccup thought, stirring the hot chocolate a little bit too fiercly. "Why can't he see that I'm trying to please him, but I just can't. He always has the annoyed look, like someone skipped the meat in his sandwich. It wss tradition to name the runt a hiccup; his own Dad agreed with the nickname, for Thor's sake! No wonder he hates me..." He scooped up the waffles and put them on the plate, handing them silently to Jack. He winced slightly as he felt his fingers brush Jack's cold ones.

"You know, Hadley, I'm here if you just want to spill..." Jack whispered, eating the waffle with great care.

Hiccup gave a grateful smile and brought the hot chocolate up to his lips, "Thanks Jack..." He took a sip and lowered the cup, looking at the chocolately depths mixed with marshmallows that melted mercilessly. "Why does he hate me so much?"

Jack put down the fork and pushed the plate away, suddenly not hungry. "He doesn't hate you... He's just lonely that's all."

"He said it was my fault that Mum... you know, is gone..." He mumbled, setting the mug on the table and looking down at his hands. He saw a pale white hand rub his palm supportively, he looked up and saw Jack have a sad smile.

"It's not your fault Hiccup. It's nobody's fault. It's just a painful reality that we have to live in..." He continued to stroke Hiccup's tanned hand until an idea popped in his mind. "Tell you, we're gonna have a little fun."

Hiccup raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Are we?"

"Yes. So shut up and get some ice cream."

Hiccup reluctantly stood up from his postioned and opened the freezer door, scanning it's contents. He found ice pops, and avoided the worried glances from Jack as he began bit back his laughter. He pulled up a tub of mint ice cream, his personal favourite, grabbed two spoons and handed Jack the tub.

Jack plucked off the lid and examined the slightly green ice cream. He grimaced and took a spoonful of it, "Why do you like this flavour so much?"

"If you're not going to eat it then don't ea-" He felt a sudden coldness in his cheek. He felt it slide down, making his sweater go cold and damp. Mint Ice Cream. "You're so taking that back."

"Nope!" Jack laughed and flicked another spoonful at Hiccup, this time now landing in his hair. Jack laughed, biting his lip with a cheeky green. He saw a cocky smile work it's way on Hiccup's lips, as he saw him take a very big spoonful and walk slowly towards Jack. He stood there, a sparkle in his eyes and the cream melting on the spoon. Jack's smile turned into a gasp. Wiping the ice cream from his eyes, grabbed his staff and flicked it on the floor to create snowballs that rolled on the floor. "This means war!"

After about half an hour of cold cream being shoved down each other's back, the door opened. "Hiccup, I forgot my walle- What is THIS?!"

Hiccup froze in mid-air, and Jack stood still. The silence was deadly.

Stoick walked in, stepping over the long forgotten waffle and spilt hot chocolate and stood before Hiccup. The boy seemed to tremble in a way, he winced as he saw his father raise a hand. One blow knocked him off balanced, making him fall to the floor. Jack screamed and dropped his staff, and ran over to Hiccup.

His hands went right through Hiccup's body.

Wait, what?!

No. Nonononononono. NO.

Jack's screams of agony couldn't be heard, as he saw HIS Hiccup being beaten by his own father. He tried to grab onto Hiccup's hand, only to get the same reaction again. His heart broke as he saw the tears stream down Hiccup's freckled cheeks, writhering under the blows. His heart felt like a fist was squeezing the life out of him.

When Stoick was done, he grunted and reached for his wallet on the kitchen counter and slammed the door behind him, leaving a crying guardian and son.

* * *

**The voilence may be inaccurate, but hey. It's called being fiction for a reason... I feel so bad now... ;-;**

**Reviews = Motivation **

**Labyu All ^-^**


End file.
